Finding your heart
by dance.for.life.and.love
Summary: he left her and she coulndt do anything about it./Rory went on the Obama Trail gained a new friend, what happens in San Fran? read to find out wayy better than it sound i suck at summaries ROGAN chapter 4 up! R&R REVIEEWWWWWW!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GG :(

hope you enjoy:)

reviewss:)

* * *

He left her. she said no. it all fell apart. now she's moved on. but still thinks about the avocado tree daily. what would have been? ROGAN

Chapter 1:It's all coming back to me

Rory, was on the Obama Trail, currently sleeping on the bus. it had been about 1 month since the indecent but she couldn't stop the dreaming

_FLASHBACK/DREAM_

_"Logan, I'm sorry I cant. I love you, you know how much I love you, you know how much I love the idea of being married to you, but there are just a lot of things in my life that are just undecided and that used to scare me but, now I kind of like the idea that its just all kind of, wide open and if I married you it just wouldn't be."_

_"So what? I go to San Francisco and you stay in the east, and we see each other occasionally?"_

"_Well, we can try long distance. we've done it before"_

"_you really think that's gonna work?"_

"_I think it would be hard but-"_

"_I don't wanna do that Rory, I don't wanna go backwards. if we cant take the next step-"_

"_What?"_

"_I mean"_

"_does it have to be all or nothing?"_

"_yeah it does."_

"_but, we could at least try?"_

"_what's the point?"_

"_so,"_

"_so,?"_

_(gives him back the ring)_

"_Goodbye, Rory"_

_END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM_

RPOV:

NO!! I said NO!! DONT LEAVE!!

"Rory, shhhhh, you're okay. were you dreaming about him again?" my best friend Tatyana Fralisich asked in her soothing tone

she was from England and we were on the campaign trail together, we quickly became best friends after we had been told to bunk together

" it hurt!" I cried " the pain just wont go away, I need him, I love him" as I was now sobbing in her chest

"its alright hon., it will be okay, try to go back to sleep" she soothed me in her calming tone, just like my mom always had, but yet, it felt different

I fell back into a deep slumber, but was quickly woken up again when I had seen where we had arrived.

San Francisco, we were in San Francisco!

" good morning everyone!" our boss, Lexi said through the speakers

"We will be going to the San Francisco Chronicle today, where the editors will be checking out some of your pieces, and you may even get a byline! Who knows?" she said, her voice dripping with enthusiasm

we all exited the bus, with Tatyana at my side we entered the building.

"do you think he will be working today?" I asked Tatyana, my voice sounding scared

"I'm not sure hon., maybe. we ill just have to wait and see. Who knows? maybe I can snag a cute boy myself" she replied, obviously trying to lighten the mood

I heard voices behind me, as if they were saying my name

"is it her?" one said. it sounded like a girls voice. Stephanie.

"are you sure? absolutely positive?" Colin, defiantly Colin

So that means.....

I turned around to see the man next to Colin whispering

"oh bloody hell! we have got to tell Logan" the voice said. Finn. I could hear that voice if it was a mile away

I kept on walking. didn't turn back, I just held on to Tatyana tighter

"owww" she said

"oops holding on a little to tight there, sorry" I let out a little giggle

"do you know those people behind you?" she inquired

"yupp, and I am trying to avoid then right now." I said, or maybe snapped

"Colin, Finn, and Stephanie?" she asked

I always described them very nicely

"mhhm" I whispered. trying to keep my voice down

I stopped. dead in my tracks I stopped.

"darling what's wrong?"

I couldn't form the words to speak. it didn't come out

it was HIM. Logan. Him

"Ace" his voice made me melt.

"I..I"

"ahhhh" I think I just tripped, fell was more like it

I felt something rip, or slice

"Ace!" Logan's voice

"Rory!" Tatyana's voice

All I could feel was the searing pain beneath me

And the it all went black

* * *

reviews people:)


	2. Chapter 2

okaayyyy chap 2!! be happy

and to let you all know when you review the next chapter comes sooner:)

so review review review!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GG SOOO SADD:(

* * *

I woke up with beeping and voices in my ears.

"is she awake yet?" I think it was Logan

"I think she is. Rory darling are you awake?" Tatyana always comes through when I need her most

"Tatyana? Logan? What happened?" I inquired.

"you tripped Rory, and slashed your leg on desk, you have a little fracture and bruises everywhere but you should be fine." she replied

"I don't think you will be able to stay on the campaign trail Ace. But we have about 2 jobs available at the chronicle. For you and Tatyana maybe? Logan asked, his soft sweet velvety voice tingling in my ear

"oh , Logan. I'm delighted. Of course me and Rory will come to work for you!" did she really just say that?

"work for him?!? What?!? After all he's done to me?!? " I was practically yelling

"What I did to you!" Logan was yelling now. " you did it to me! You said no! you practically told me you didn't love me any more!" what, I didn't love him? He thought I didn't love him. Wow he's got some nerve

"you walked away from me Mr.! you took half of me away with you when you did that! I still lo- I mean.." I turned a deep shade of red.

"What did you say Ace?" he asked , a smile forming on his face.

I tried to change the subject "Don't ever call me Ace again" I said my voice stern

"Don't change the subject!" he fired back

"well…..I…..you….its……I don't know!" I didn't know what to say, I couldn't form the words

He smirked, then moved closer to me, _that face so beatifu- SNAP OUT OF IT! _I said to myself.

Then he was sitting on the bed………………………………..........................................

He kissed me, a little peck on the forehead

My face turned red and I started to sob in his arms

" it hurts, Logan. It hurts really bad, I need you, I..I..damnit! I love you!, when I said no, it meant not right now, it meant, when I'm older. I have always wanted to be with you, forever" I sobbed

"you were my everything." I looked him straight in the eyes

Looking through the passion in his face

_CRASH!_

Damn, it was mom, Logan looked up at her

"Rory, are you okay? Tatyana called and said you were hurt and…..OMIGOD!"

I looked at her questioningly

"What?" I said

"its……its…..you….her….Logan?"

Here we go again

"ya mom, its Logan. He was there the whole time, I fell when I saw him"

My mom started to back away then

"okay, I will leave you two to whatever you were doing bye!" and then she ran out of the room

"ladies and gentleman Lorelai Gilmore! Way to be subtle." I said, sarcastically

"ror, its fine. I don't really mind. But where does this leave us?" he asked

"I don't really know, well if me and Tatyana come and work for you, well, I guess that would be ok. If we are gonna get back together though we have to keep it a secret for a while though. I don't want the other people to think that you hired me because I was your girlfriend, is that okay?"

"yeah, anything for you." he said in a cheesy voice

"but, ummm…. Where do me and Tatyana live?" I asked, hoping he would tell us to move in with him

"you guys could stay at my apartment, but there are only two bedrooms, so I would sleep on the couch" he replied

"wow, thanks. I don't want you to sleep on the couch though. I will" say to sleep with me please. I thought

"seriously ace, lets just get to it, we will sleep together" YESSS I thought

"dirty!" I said, oh how I missed him

"Lorelei the 3rd strikes again"

"ha-ha very funny, I'm tired I wanna sleep" I said in my cutest little baby voice ever

" I will leave you to that ace" he replied kissing me passionately before leaving the room

"IM BACCCKKKK!!" screamed Tatyana as she walked in.

"you left?" I didn't even notice. Wow.

"Yes, I left and now I come and you two are all lovey dovey" she said in a sing song voice

Here we go. I thought

"okay, I need all the details and don't leave anything, I mean ANYTHING out ok?" she was excited

Then I started to hash out all the details to her

Was this going to be one crazy ride.

* * *

REVIEW AND EVERYTHING COMES FASTER

lovee,,

lorelai3

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

ohhhh, ur happy i know

3rd chapter

i need reviews please

i will die with out themm

do you really want to see me dead:?

suggestions would be nice

send me a message if you want to keep in touch

happy reading!

love,

lorelai

disclaimer: i dont own gilmore girls,,,,,,,,,if i did logan would be married to rory,,,and lorelai would be with luke

and kirk would be with mis pattyXD

oh an sorry abou the short chapter:(

* * *

"Wow" I said

"Bloody hell!" said Tatyana,very enthusiastic, I might add

She just started running around like a little kid in a candy store

"you live here? Wow just you? Well me and Rory now but OMIGAWDD!!"

"hey, I was meaning to ask, what happened to the house with the avocado tree?" I asked flirtatiously, eyelashes batting

"That was put away for safe keeping Ace" he said and then kissed me.

Just a light, soft peck on the lips. But it was enough to make me fly to cloud nine.

"okay now lets get to business, bathroom there. And umm our room is there." OUR ROOM!! I was so excited!!

"and Tatyana your room is right there." he said pointing it out for her

"well, I think I am going to put my stuff in my room and head out so you guys can get to the reunion part" she said

"I cant even do anything! I'm in a cast for another 2 weeks!" wow, sometimes she could be dumb, but considerate nonetheless.

"I don't know then, make out on the couch or something. I wanna explore! Be back in a bit. Oh and thank a bunch Logan!" with that she left out the door

And came right back in.

"oops, I forgot my handbag" then she got it and backed away slowly.

"well that was pleasant. And now to get down to business." he gave her a smirk, and the bridal-style carried her to the bedroom

"why thank you Mac!"

"no prob Ace, no prob"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

We did our thing

And then we went to go get some food

At an Indian restaurant, brought the food home…………………..wow I love that HOME, that felt so good to say.J

We then waited for Tatyana to get back.

The door swung open

Right in the middle of me and Logan making out

Damn!

It had to happen thenL

"ello, love birds. I'm back" she said in her sing song voice

"so, what were you up to?…………..wait bad mental picture..…TOTALLY don't wanna know"

"we have food! Indian your favorite next to Chinese, Vietnamese, Japanese, Canadian, American, English, Cant-"

I was cut off

"okay, okay I get it!" she replied laughing

We ate and talked and laughed. We were a good pair of people

"so," Tatyana said.

"what are we gonna do about the whole, boss dating a reporter thing?" she incredulously asked.

"ummm, well we haven't figured it out yet"

Damn! What were we gonna do, I had to figure out quick or I was gonna be screwed

"I'll call mom she will know what to do!" I declared

"to the phone!" screamed Tatyana

"to the phone!" I replied happily

"okay, then you ladies go have fun. I have to go for an errand. I will be back in a bit. Bye Ace, I love you,. Bye Tatyana" with a nod

"I love you too!" I said

"Me too!!" Tatyana chimed in

"bye ladies" and then he was gone

"okay, down to business give the ever so happy lorelai the 2nd a call would you?"

........

"Fruit of my loins, how nice of it to call you favorite mother!"

"Favorite?"

"ya I thought Madeline Albright was in second?"

"well, you top her mom you should know that"

"okay well………"

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!P LEASE

R E V I E W !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**i am sooooo sorry that i havent updated,, its soo crazy here but read and the next chapter should come by the end of the week REVIEW REVIEW, pm me if you have a question or suggestion**

,I explained it all to mom, and she helped me make my descision THANK GOD :)

And everything was settled. Me and Tatyana were going to work for _MY_ boyfriend, I loved to say that even if I was possessive. We are going to start in a week after I get my cast off, and get the okay to work agin

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Logan had just had a pretty wild night, if I may say so myself and it was about 7 in the morning when Tatyana and Finn came into our room, yupp, Tatyana and Finn were now a couple, totally weird . And Finn was getting all weirdly possessive, Tatyana had grown on him and he wasn't a player anymore, who woulda thunk it.

"WOWOWWWWW!!, from all that noise last night im surprised you two are even awake!!"

"yah mate, what she said" Finn replied in a groggy voice

Tatyana was a morning person, that was one of the qualities that hadn't grown on me, Logan or Finn.

"We are going SHOPPINGG, and since its Logans day off and Finn, well Finn is just Finn, I was thinking you guys would go out for some MANLY bonding" she winked and rolled her eyes, no one but me saw. I started to laugh,

"what?, it was funny" I stated my point

Obviously the guys still didn't get it

Tatyana, always knowing how dumb the boys sometimes were, sighed but continued on "and we WILL, meaning no cancellations unless someones DYING, meet for dinner!" she said cheery as ever. Shes very eccentric, but I love her:)

"ughhh, fine, but only because I love you" logan was always a smartass

I slapped his arm

"OWW, what was that for?"

I just rolled my eyes in his face, and he kissed me, _great reaction, I thought, but we had to stop_

"_can't……make……out……here……people…" I was laughing now_

"_logan STOP!" I said while laughing _

"_don't worry, we WILL finish this later" he whispered in my hair_

"_well um, rory, after your done this escapade" she said sarcasm dripping from her voice "get ready cuz we have to go" _

"_lord help me now" was all Finn said_

_Then the left_

"_okay time to finish" said Logan_

______________________________________________________________________________________

After I was showered, dressed, and hair done, me and Logan went across the hall and knocked on Tatyanas door

"ello, darling. Finally your ready" she grabbed her purse, took my hand and started pulling me out of the room

Logan grabbed my arm "umm.. Ace, wait. Here, take this" he said pulling out a shiny black card

"Logan I…you….I….I cant take that, I have some money I'll be fine, I don't need that" I said pushing the card back towards him

"seriously, Ace, take it. You know you can take anything from me, I love you. Please take it, for me?" he looked at me with beady, little puppy dog eyes

"Fine, don't count on me using it though" I said

"have fun Ace, I love you" he wrapped his arms around my petite figure and gave me a soft kiss

"I love you too Logan, I'll see you at dinner, bye"

"Finn is in the bathroom, we already said our goodbyes" she winked, and dragged me off.

* * *

**okay everyone,, what we need to do is review PLEASE,, i WILL NOT update if i dont get reviews, i WILL hold this story hostage *SHOCK* REVIEW**


End file.
